


How To Get Tony Stark To Bed

by BobTheCactus11



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Italian!tony, Massages, Pepperony - Freeform, Post A4, coaxing to bed, cute shit, god i love these two, have I mentioned how much I love these two?, showering together, sleeping, soft pepperony, tonh doesn't know what sleep is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheCactus11/pseuds/BobTheCactus11
Summary: Tony has been down in his lab forever, Pepper decided to change that.





	How To Get Tony Stark To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet I'm back with a better fic than the other one. I might update that one though

Tony had been working on something for the longest time. It was his newest suit and he was fixing various things with it when he heard the door open and a soft voice he recognized call out, "Tony?"  
Tony doesn't look up, "Hey pep, how's it goin." Tony greeted casually.  
"Fine, but I'm guessing you have bags under your eyes from not sleeping?"  
"They're designer."  
Pepper rolled her eyes with a smile and walked over to Tony, her feet padding softly across the floor. She draped her arms over Tony's shoulders and grabbed both of his hands, tracing circles over the back of his palm with her thumb. "Your hands must be sore. You should come to bed.", Pepper suggested  
"I knew that you wanted something." He said in a slightly triumphant voice.  
"But you really should."  
Tony grumbled a response "I need to finish this."  
Pepper had come prepared for this however. She slipped her hands out of Tony's and started to massage his shoulders. Tony let out a sigh of relief as he felt the tension and knots leave his shoulders. She moved on to his back and neck until he was finally convinced to come to bed. "Good, but you need a shower and your lucky I was going to take one tonight." Pepper grabbed Tony's hand as they walked out of the lab and to the bathroom.  
She undressed quickly and Tony followed suit, and soon both of them hopped into the shower after bickering for a moment about the tempature.  
The hot water helped work the kinks out of his back that Pepper had missed and he leaned against the wall of the shower, sighing contently. Tony felt Peppers hands hands trace a scar on his back. He turned around, and when he did so her hands traced the arc reactor scars and the outline of the arc reactor itself. "I love you." She whispered, pressing her forehead against Tony's. "Love you too."  
Most of the shower was spent with Pepper massaging Tony's hands but eventually they washed up and got out. They dried off and Pepper put on one of Tony's t shirts and sweatpants while Tony put on a black tank top and boxers.  
Pepper lead the way to their bed, laying down under the covers and awaiting Tony to join her.  
Tony got under the covers too, snuggling into Peppers side immediately as she rubbed his back. Tony loves these moments, where it was just Pepper and him without a care in the world.  
Pepper kissed Tony's head, Tony countering by placing a soft kiss against her lips. She kissed back, smiling as she did so. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Ti amo, tesoro." Tony mumbled quietly,.  
"I love you too, tones."  
And that, is how you get Tony Stark to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all constructive criticism is very much appreciated!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
